


Watch Me Unfold

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, Kink, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, bottom!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个周末，一张空床，说真的，一个正常的男人还能做些什么呢？

Luke还在床上躺着，什么事都没做，他就只是放空自己，在一个空荡荡的房子里，想着他不知道在何处的男朋友。这样听上去似乎有些可怜，事实上也的确是的。这是一个悲惨的周末，一个人，一张空床，没有音乐，而且冷。Henry每次离开的时候都不关窗，坏毛病，但Luke也从来没好心帮他关上。两个男人从来不会在乎这些小事，当然在做那档事的时候例外，开放式的窗户不会给他们带来任何快感，他们都明确拒绝过这一地点的性，任何形式上的。窗户，是个禁忌，它只会让燃着的欲望迅速化为永无止境的忧虑，然后便是一场严肃的关于未来的谈话，没人愿意这样做。

天，躺在床上他就不能想到其他的事是不是，这对缓解他的寒冷毫无作用，真的，只能让他沦落成一个悲惨的未解决情欲的受害者。想起Henry温暖柔软的嘴唇和舌头怎样缓慢的包裹住他一点也不让他兴奋，那样低沉柔润的嗓音告诉他他多么想让他的嘴唇被阴茎完全填满，他为了他是那么硬那么长，他为他口交可以做上一整天直到他再也射不出来…Luke忍不住地把拳头伸到紧绷着的牛仔裤里，厌恶自己竟然光靠幻想就硬成这个样子，但又忍不住用手指刺激阴茎上端的小口，让粘稠的前液慢慢地溢到他的拳头上，他变得那么硬，那么湿，他迫切地需要征用Henry的嘴唇，然后给他一个爽到脑子都飞出来的口交，Henry贪心到不会浪费一滴。

然后Henry，他高个的男朋友，会主动会骑在他身上直到他重新再硬起来。

Luke发出一声挫败的低呼，他手上的润滑剂给的摩擦远远不够，而他悲惨的意识到，他今天什么都不会得到，没有一个幻想能够实现除非Henry踏进这个房子。

现在他有的只有自己的拳头。

当他叫着Henry的名字进行最后一次徒劳的撸动时房门打开了，然后一个醉醺醺的Henry带着明亮的笑容闯进了他的自渎现场，就像一个天杀的天使一样，他无辜的蓝眼睛瞪得大大的，瞳孔里面一定倒映着Luke红通通的胸膛和那同样红通通的，流着水，骄傲地翘起的阴茎。

操，Luke一定是把这句话大声说出来了因为Henry马上就笑了出来，两步三倒的就要往床上冲。这个大块头，幸好他们买了足够结实并且也足够巨大的床，如果这是浴缸的话他会把整座公寓淹了的。

“哦，”他有些囫囵地说道，像是被这个场景噎到了或是怎样，Henry斟酌了下语句，“我不知道你这么想见我。”

“从我的身上下来，Henry，还有你不是喝醉了吗？停下你的行为然后表现得像个醉汉，你可是个该死的演员。”

“你是说停下这个？”Henry睁着他惊人的蓝眼睛看向Luke，他的牛仔裤已经在地板上卷成一团，隔着一层棉质布料他们鼓胀的下身撞击在一起的感觉好的不可思议。Luke为此哆嗦了一下，那上面的纹理给了他足够的刺激和摩擦，酥麻，晕眩，他感到熟悉的快感在体内重新堆积起来，事实上，他感觉自己快融化在Henry手里了，但鉴于这本来就是他的幻想他没权利说自己不满意。而Henry，“Lu…你确定吗？”他甚至用手指轻轻弹了一下粉红脆弱的冠状部分，少许湿滑透明的液体溅到了Henry的手指上。Henry看着他略显恍惚的神情，若有所思地把手指放进自己的嘴唇，Luke的阴茎流水流得更多了，再多一点，再多一点他就能…

Henry甜蜜地笑了，他对Luke的柱体吹了口气，开始慢慢用嘴唇裹住那根受尽折磨的阴茎，没有耗费多长时间就开始上下吞吐起来。Luke的手攥紧了被单，他还不想这么早就结束，但上帝啊，他高热的口腔感觉是那么好。最让人感到不可思议的是Henry竟然还有余裕说话，用那把低沉性感的嗓音，让下流的话语逆着精液直接流到Luke的脑子里，“它听起来可不怎么赞同你。”

“就像我没注意到你一样硬的发疼似的。”Luke回击。一边庆幸自己还能说出一句完整的话，一边挺着腰往Henry喉咙的深处抽送，那里的肌肉推挤着他的入侵，Luke叹道：“天啊，我真想念这个…”

Henry不可置否地哼了哼，然后用一记深喉让Luke颤抖地射了出来。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke的胸膛上多了两颗装饰物。不是说Henry对这有啥意见之类的，但是乳钉，认真的？

Henry首先注意到它们是在他和Luke的周末电影马拉松的时候。气氛很对，Luke捧着一桶爆米花，窝在软沙发里，把自己尽量舒适地安置在Henry的身体和沙发上。他们的双腿交叠在一起，偶尔带来一阵弱电流般的磨蹭，缓慢地积累起慵懒的性爱前奏。一切都很完美。

Henry的手臂环住Luke的，电影里的男女主角激情地拥吻着，Henry忍不住吐槽起来，有时候他也得享受一下身为更年轻那个的特权，对着Luke，当然，“你知道他们吻的时间太长了吧？倒不是说有一个什么时间限制之类的。但是那根本就不是两个正常演员间的亲吻啊，这太怪异了。”亨利耸了耸肩，这让他本就斜滑的肩膀显得更可爱了。

“所以他们搞上了。”Luke往嘴里丢了一颗爆米花，“小男孩，别用那种眼神看我，我也知道八卦，它们简直是吹到我的耳朵里的，我不能每时每刻都塞个耳塞不是吗？”

Henry撇了撇嘴，“我敢保证他们过不了一个星期就会分手。他们看上去就是那种典型的好莱坞——”他四根手指做出了一个引号的手势，“——相遇-热恋-分手的典型情侣。”

“一个半星期，不过你很接近了。”Luke笑着打在Henry结实健美的胸膛上，健身房的锻炼颇有成效，那里柔韧的手感棒极了。

“嗷，有点痛啊，Lu。”

“好像那能对你造成什么伤害似的。”

“你知道对于你的体型来说你有些坚不可摧了吧。我有次试着从背后推你，结果某人连动都没有动，我不确定你是怎么办到的，你就是，推不动啊。”

Luke露出了一个神秘的微笑，就像他总是做的那样，得意洋洋的嘴角翘起来，不能有比一只偷吃鱼的骄傲猫咪更合适他的比喻了。而Henry只想把那神情从他的脸上亲下去。 

所以他这么做了，他饱满的嘴唇覆盖住Luke的，两个人互相争夺主控权，直到Luke把舌头伸进他的口腔里刷着他柔软的牙堂，他的喉咙深处发出一声低沉而满足的咕哝声，遥控器被挤落沙发掉在地板上但没人在乎。

Henry不甘示弱地回击，双手抚摸着Luke的胸膛直到他触碰到两颗硬质的小玩意儿，他用指尖划拉着那里然后又瞬间揪紧，成功地逼出Luke响亮的一声呻吟。

“说真的，乳钉？Luke，你真让我吃惊。”

“我不会为此说抱歉的，这是我的权利。”

“不，”Henry叹了口气，把他们上下颠倒过来，现在他可以趴在Luke身上好好看看他男朋友新给自己添加的装饰物了，“我只是好奇为什么你会发展这方面的兴趣，”Henry持续地观察这那两颗小巧可爱的乳粒上的金属装饰物，“我不认为你会喜欢这样。”

见鬼，Luke褐粉色的乳头在这注视下颤颤巍巍地挺立起来了，同样不容忽视的还有他逐渐抬头的下半身。当Henry专注地做一件事的时候，Luke想，那投入的姿态有种超乎寻常的性感，即使那跟色情没沾上一点关系。

不管怎么说，他还是得回答，即使Henry肯定已经见鬼地注意到自己已经性奋了。

“嗯，就只是尝试一些新东西，你知道。”Luke向上顶了顶，他可能有些得寸进尺了，不过反正Henry愿意纵容他，这没什么大不了的，“我总愿意尝试一些，新东西。”

“你和Aidan去跳伞了嘛，我知道，但是…”Henry看上去似乎有些忧心忡忡，即使他的手指从没停止拨弄过那两颗小东西。它们持续刺激着Luke敏感的乳头，感觉像是被电击，无休无止的电流激荡着他的脑子，好的那种电流，Luke感觉自己完全被他胸膛上的两颗乳钉攫取了全部注意力，他不知道手指的牵拉和拽扯就能让他颤抖起来，饥渴地希望Henry能够更加粗暴地对待，Luke的下身像是要印证这一点，他的阴茎流出一股股的前液，还在Henry的胃部上方蹭下滑腻腻的水光。

光是说话就动用了Luke全部的自制力，说的好像他还需要那玩意儿一样，毕竟Henry还没发出他对横在他们身体中间的那根钢铁一般的阴茎有什么不满，不过Luke还是敏锐的察觉到了Henry的欲言又止，他尽可能不那么失落地说道，“哦，你不喜欢它们。”

“不不不，”Henry注视着Luke灰绿色的眼睛，每次他看向它们的时候都会惊异有那么多种美丽的灰色在其中汇聚，却依然不能减弱那底色的深绿。

“不，”Henry低语，“它们很美。我只是在担心你会不会感到不舒服。”

“事实上，我已经在考虑把它们摘掉了，”Luke看上去松了一口气，“它们戴上去并不像看上去那样轻松，你知道，触碰到布料的时候总像是个提醒似的。”

“哦？”Henry挑起了一边眉毛，我从来没听你说起过这个。事实上，我觉得这很性感，每当你感到刺激的时候就会想起我，你喜欢这样不是吗？等一下，”Henry停顿了一下，稍稍用手照顾了Luke寻找着自己存在感的阴茎，“它硌得我不大舒服，嗯，继续，考虑到我在不久之后就要跟这些闪亮的小家伙们说再见了，”Henry用他的小尖牙磕了磕这些金属，然后用舌头缓慢地、长长地舔了一条，成功地让它们变得红通通的，染上诱人的水光。“我想一个分手炮不大过分？”

“你没让整件事情变得好过，你知道的吧。”Luke不满地扭动了一下身体，尽量拖延着自己的高潮，“Henry，你听起来像是个贪婪的、得不到糖就要大哭的小孩子。”

Henry轻哼了一下，说不清是赞同还是反对，“所以你会给我糖吃吗，daddy？”

Luke狠狠的揉了揉他的头发作为回答，Henry磨人地逗弄了一阵Luke红润的乳头，然后顺从的滑下去把他湿漉漉的阴茎含到喉咙里。

“嗯，很甜，味道不坏。”

射出来的时候Luke的胸膛红透了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男孩们的嘴炮，他们绝对把彼此的电影都看过一遍了，绝对的。

“哦，Henry，来看看这个。”Luke转过他的扶椅，像猫一样轻巧地跳了下来，把吧台让给Henry。上面的笔电屏幕清楚的显示了一则新闻——“HenryCavill错过的角色一览表”

“老天，他们还真是对你不公平啊是不是？”Luke抱着手臂站在Henry的身后，有些抱不平似的讲起来，“我不敢相信你竟然错过了James Bond，不过说实话，Daniel Craig确实完美演出了一个破碎的Bond。”

“是啊，”Henry滑着鼠标，漫不经心地说到，“我相信我当时如果演出的话会是一场彻头彻尾的灾难。James Bond是个小屁孩儿？舆论会杀死我的。”

“舆论不会杀死任何人，Henry，你比我更清楚这一点。”Luke总在这个时候恰到好处地展现出他的成熟，尽管Henry自己早就随它去了，但不可否认Luke的关心每一次都能让他的心情转晴。有一个甜蜜的朋友真是太棒了。

“快别说了，我还要在我有益的试镜史里面多加一个“感动至死的男友”选项吗？然而，”Henry笑了起来，“有时候我发现你简直让人嫉妒啊Lu，那么多的好角色，那么多，天，你简直像是一整个矿藏啊。”

“呃，需要我来提醒你有些夸张了吗，Fanboy？我知道有些角色是挺好的但是这话也太过了，你才是出演了超人的那个，而且你甚至不是个美国人。”

“但是你演了阿波罗，甚至宙斯，下一个是什么？冥王哈迪斯？还是波塞冬？”

“我决定在接受神话题材的剧本前考虑考虑，介于你对希腊神话体系的迷恋，别来上一次叫我假扮宙斯那件事了，片场一次，公寓一次足够了。说真的，金片小短裙哪里戳中你的性感泡泡了？”

“但你把我按在地上为所欲为的时候没感到不舒服吧，我甚至叫你众神之神呢。”

“仍然比不上盖里奇的秘密特工啊，Henry，苏联和美国冷战，没人愿意错过这个。”

“比起德古拉这就太弱了不是吗？”

“那个确实挺赞的，别这么看着我，不过据说《暮光之城》本来是为了你写的，作者知道她没有角色决定权时候心都碎了，你知道，专门为你写了一个系列？那挺疯狂的。”

“那不是消息，是真的。但是，爱德华怎么比得过德古拉，那可是吸血鬼伯爵啊，穿刺公，化身蝙蝠，惊情四百年，”Henry有些着迷地望向一个不知名的地方，绝对不是Luke的眼睛，绝对不是，“天，想想就酷极了。”

“我猜想我不该提起五十度灰？”

“你是不是要拿这个梗嘲笑我一辈子了，Luke？我不会出演的，真的，绝，对，不，会。”

“好啦好啦，我不准备再折磨你了，脆弱的英伦玫瑰，不过我在看《新基督山伯爵》的时候确实有些吃惊，说真的，你那时候多少岁？十五、十六？”

“十八，那没好过多少。我还需要提起《霍比特人》吗？你可参演了PJ的片子，演的还是弓箭手巴德，我绝对会嫉妒你一辈子的，别提你还有变态杀手和性感反派了，每个演员都不能拒绝，Luke，有时候我都想和你交换角色演戏，你知道，过把瘾什么的？”

“Henry你知道你比那强是吧，你比那强。”

“相信我，我没有。如果你让我做什么事来换去那些角色，我绝对会的。”Henry看着Luke，眼神坚决地像是要牺牲色相一样。

Luke摇了摇头，绿眼睛里面闪烁着笑意，“不，”他煞有其事地说道，“任何形式的贿赂都是不被接受的。”

“哈哈，骗到你了。”Henry干巴巴地笑了一声，然后神情开始变得严肃起来，“我的角色，它们是我工作的一部分。”Henry起身，稍稍低头环住了Luke的腰，把自己的头颅小心地压在Luke的肩膀上，“依然，这不能改变你做的很棒的事实，你是个了不起的演员，Luke，你值得那些好角色。”

“There,there.”Luke拍了拍Henry的后背，支撑起Henry一部分的重量，他低声但是坚定地说道，“他们只是还没发现你惊人的才华，Hen，你早晚会发光的。”

Henry吻上了Luke的嘴唇，“所以我猜这是个暂停了，关于我们迷恋彼此角色的坦白？我本来还想说关于HighRise里你复古头型的古怪痴迷呢，你懂的，我从来没见过你的品味有这么——”Henry做了一个手势，“哈，令人眼前一亮，太特别了。”

Luke瞬间就把Henry扯开了，他意识到这是来自对面的报复，Henry在做一个甜蜜的小混球这件事上做的太好了。Luke才不会去辩解这全是什么道具组的阴谋呢，又不是说Henry会认真听这对这个复杂角色的塑造有什么特殊含义之类的，他只是需要一次针对Luke好运气的发泄。Luke绝对不会让他如愿的。

“也不知道是谁放弃了自己的黑发变成金发男郎的，说真的，你跟金发？完全是“有缘”的反义词。盖没选择你当Illya真是太明智了。”

“你知道那挺伤人的是吧，迪斯尼的宝贝Gaston？还是你要给我一个真爱之吻才能解除魔咒？”

“才不。你明明赞同我的观点，金发糟透了。”Luke发现自己笑得停不下来，“况且，Gaston才不是什么亲亲迪斯尼宝贝，他是个大反派，而且我很确定你把美女与野兽和睡美人弄混了。”

“我是故意的，”Henry用那种活泼的，低沉的，歌唱式的语调，旋转地溜进了屋子，“看看现在谁才是那个迪斯尼的公主了？不是我，反正。”

“哈，我找到一个好反击，反正某人和王子*在一起演戏，猜猜看谁是那个非常，非常，幸运的美女？”Luke扑倒了还在挣扎的Henry。

 

*这里指的是亨利和大表哥出演《沙堡》，据说亨利和卢克本身都在cast之列，但是卢克因为《High Rise》退出了，大表哥也是《美女与野兽》中王子的扮演者。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 段子合集

1、嗓音的违和

Luke一直都觉得Henry的声音跟他不搭，这困惑了他很久，真的，甜蜜的Henry不应该成为一个行走的低音炮啊，Luke想，这不科学，绝对的，违背常规。一定是上帝在创造他声音的时候开小差了，要不就是他是故意的，创造反差好让Henry显得非同一般，尽管他的外貌和身材已经在第一印象中加分不少了。

更别提他的善良性格，加加分选项，有时候他都觉得这孩子甜得不可思议。

所以他是怎么拥有这么一把低沉柔和的嗓子的？未解之谜。

直到Henry留起成熟茂密的胡子这情况才稍稍改善一点，一丁点，Luke终于发现有那么一丁点归属感，能够将那把嗓子联系到Henry身上。哦，这声音确实是属于面前这个人的，而不是什么见鬼的、性感的午夜化身。

等下，他刚刚是说了那个词吗？四个字的那个？

天，Luke想找个洞把自己埋起来。

 

2、谁才是网瘾

Luke喜欢拍照发Instagram，Henry不是，但他同样玩Ins和脸书。Luke开了推但是Henry不想开，为啥？经营两个社交网络挺累的，（他更新缓慢这事儿Luke根本不想提）况且他还有一整个队伍要奶呢，不能在War of Craft上抛弃你的队友对吧，即使是在扎克施耐德的电话来的时候？

Luke嫌弃地看了他一眼，皱着鼻子下了诊断：网瘾，没救了。然后愉快地刷起了蓝色啾啾小飞鸟*。

天生一对，是不？

 

*指Twitter

 

3、来试试女装

“什么？”

当Luke抱着他撒娇的时候Henry就知道醉酒了的Luke是个绝对的恶魔。

然后看看他做了什么，他答应了这个小恶魔的要求，简直不可理喻。Henry是说自己，不是Luke，千万不能是Luke。

好吧，他认栽了，Henry看着Luke委委屈屈的神色就不由自主地想要满足眼前这个人的所有要求。谁能拒绝一对泛着水光的灰绿眼睛呢？即使来自一个喝多了威士忌的灰扑扑的可爱的威尔士男子汉？

Henry，仍然，想要挣扎一下，就当做是他为生存做的最后抗争吧。他几乎绝望地提起接下去的话，“你知道他们根本找不到能塞的下我的女装吧。”

Henry比划了一下他现在的身材。饱满的胸膛，收紧的腰线，丰满的臀部，结实的小腿，很能激发对一位美丽的女士的想象，Luke赞赏地吹了个口哨，“那很不错嘛。”

“不，那很糟糕。对于一件女装来说，我的身材太魁梧了，这会把布料撑爆的。”

“然后呢，我不是很在意布料，你知道，反正它们最终的归属都是一个地方。”

Henry看着Luke的精干瘦削的腰指责道，“我才不是我们当中适合穿女装那个，明，明，你，才，是，如果现在去女装店的话我甚至马上就能找出一套你能穿下的衣服，而且绝对不用担心布料的问题。”

“来嘛，别打我的主意，你都答应我了，Henry。女装，下周五。Amy肯定会愿意为你打扮的，她接下来一个月都待在伦敦。”

“需要我告诉你Amy不是万能的而且她已经有了一个丈夫了吗？”

“她的丈夫宽容的很，你知道，而且他超，级，喜欢你的，我相信借来Amy不是问题，还有，你忘了Amy对于打扮小孩的狂热程度，她会帮你的，Hen，相信她。”

“是啊，”Henry最终还是妥协了，他还有个承诺去遵守，“反正你又不是又被摸胸又被摸屁股还要塞进一套女装的那个。”

 

4、诱拐唱歌

Luke唱歌，Henry绝不。

Luke有时候看着Henry，总感觉他浪费了一把好嗓子，开玩笑，怎么会有人不唱歌，那Henry在学校的歌唱课到底是怎么过来的？

终于Luke逼迫着Henry唱了一次，那不是什么轻松的活，他是说，让Henry不情不愿地唱歌。结果，Luke发现，好吧，那真的挺好听的，尽管他不愿意承认，也许太好听了一点，所以见鬼的为什么Henry要保持自己不唱歌的贞操啊？

不过介于Henry实在不愿意唱，Luke决定以后放他一马了，他本来还想用这个来当做一个把柄什么的，现在看来他就是单纯不愿意动用自己的声带创造音乐罢了。

不过仍然比不上自己，Luke得意地想，他可是剧场出身的，还是个威尔士人，歌唱简直就刻在他的血液里，不是一个来自泽西岛的“拒绝表演唱歌”小伙子就能轻易扳倒的。

况且，Luke偷偷笑了起来，一个人霸占麦克风的感觉实在是太好啦。

 

5、突然出现的大本

“你不高兴，”Henry说道，“别急着否认，我太熟悉你那种隐隐委屈不说话的神情了。”

“我没有。”

“你的不高兴刻在你的脸上了，Lu，我能知道为什么吗？”

“这有点蠢，我知道，而且让我看起来像个傻瓜，但是…”

“Luke，你才不是个傻瓜，你聪明得不可思议。好吧，你知道你可以跟我说的，是不？”

“唉。就是你电影的宣传，BvS，它们有点让我心烦意乱。”

“关于我和本。”

“关于本，我知道那些都是宣传手段因为我也曾经这么做过但是…这没能让人好受起来，你知道？”

“嗷，我的Luke，”Henry抱住了他，一个小小的亲吻落在对面那个忧郁的小蘑菇的额头上，“是的，那些都是宣传手段，好莱坞买这一套。但是我得承认一开始我们没跑火车跑得这么严重，本觉得这很有意思，看着话题越来越黄暴，而我，助燃了它，抱歉。”

“你大概是世界上最烦人的混蛋和最甜蜜的天使了，有时候我怀疑你是怎么把这两者结合得这么天衣无缝，就像是受过什么特殊训练似的。”

“或许我有这天赋呢，你知道他们说的，“棍棒和糖果”之类？”Henry抚摸着Luke的头发，继续道，“或许我说我在满嘴跑那些关于性与演出关系的话题的时候都在想着你，能让你好受一点？”

“所以你跟本满嘴开火车的时候想起我？这太变态了你知道吧。”Luke答道，他承认这回答尽管不那么好但是足够了，反正他一开始也没那么生气就是，只是，冲击力太强了。

“我还能说什么，在白天我有关于你的一整套幻想呢。”

“所以，”Luke有些好笑地看着Henry，“扮演超人就像是跟一个富有侵略性的伙伴做爱？你在想我们什么时候可以粗暴一些？”

“试试总没错。”

“抹油那个绝对是瞎扯，你知道，做爱会让人耗尽精力的。”Luke提到那个杂志采访。

“不，那才是真的，锻炼前来一发性爱绝对能够提升我挥洒汗水的动力，你就想想看吧。”

“我绝对不会尝试这个的，我又不是青少年。不过我们还是可以一起抹油。”

“你不是那个意思。”

“或许我就是呢。我很期待你能不能抹得足够、足够，均匀。”

 

6、口红这玩意

“我看见它了。”

“什么？”Luke给出了一个“我不知道你在说什么我也不在乎”的神情，假装一切事情都很好。

“我说，我看见它了，在你上衣右侧的口袋里，你刚刚把它拿出来的时候我又看到了一次。所以，继续，装傻充愣的威尔士人，反正我抓到你了。”

“好吧，”Luke顺从地拿出那支金色的管子，“就猜它不能瞒过你的眼睛。”

“嗯，Lips & Boys，Tom Ford，色号是，Henry，好吧，那挺…甜的，这是你为我准备的礼物吗Luke？”

Luke几乎要翻一个白眼了，说出一些不显而易见的事情就那么困难吗？

Henry拔出了金属盖，旋转出一管颜色低沉的膏体。半晌，他说道，“我以为Henry的颜色是那种，正红色？你知道，就是超人的那种红绒披风？这颜色看起来，似乎，有些暗。”而且有些寻常，Henry尽量让自己显得不要那么失望。所以这就是了，这就是Henry的颜色，如此普通。

“Henry，你知道这只是支口红对吧。”

“嗯哼？”

“所以别表现得像只被踢了一脚的狗狗然后到这里来，我会让你知道什么叫口红不可靠衣装判断的。”

“呃，这个谚语可化用的不怎么好，顺便说一句。”Henry听从了Luke的建议，来到Luke的旁边。他的背后就是梳妆台。

“坐下，闭上眼睛，合上嘴唇。”Henry感到膏体的触感在他的嘴唇上缓慢细致地划过，Luke抬起他下巴的那根指头湿润而温暖，那么亲密，就像是情人的耳语…“这就对了，”Luke说道，“抿一下，然后看向镜子。”

Henry照着他说的做，当他看向镜子的时候他被惊住了，这不是说效果有多么惊艳，不，只是他看上去更像是自己。那管口红的颜色很好地衬出他本身嘴唇带有的丰润，而且，在不招摇的颜色里它依然隐含着温和与诱惑的矛盾感，但最棒的地方不在于他本身，而是Luke，不可思议、超凡绝伦的Luke，让他知道每个名字代表的口红都有它动人的一面。

而Henry，哦，Henry抑制不住地给了Luke一个真正的吻。

过会儿他们都会喘不过气来，不过现在，谁还管这件事呢。

7、枕头大战

不确定这是怎么开始的，不过等到Henry反应过来的时候他们已经开打了，他拿着枕头，对战另外一只。这是怎么一回事儿啊？他还没休息够呢。

Luke倒是一副精神抖擞的样子，积极主动地攻击着还没彻底苏醒过来的Henry。

见鬼，Henry根本不想参与这个活动，如果在平时他会很乐意的，真的，但在十几个小时的航班飞行过后？不，绝对不。

Luke看上去斗志满满，反正他是这项运动的发起人，怎么高兴都是理所当然的。每个男人心中都有个查理男孩，这话真的一点没错，看看Luke就知道了，他尽量把枕头往Henry身上扔但是Henry总是能不偏不倚地躲过去，然后继续昏昏沉沉，像是一万年都没有睡觉。

“年轻人睡太多不好。”Luke这样说，边试图撞击那个年轻的睡虫，但是他的枕头不是真正的矛，不能攻克Henry坚硬刚韧的睡眠之盾，这场拉锯战他们也就能够打成个五十比五十。

就在Henry站着就能睡着的时候Luke又发出了一波有效攻击，而Henry决定再也忍不下去了，这事情必须要有个了结，他不介意做终结这一切的人。

所以他用自己手中的枕头猛地扑向了Luke，然后用绝对的体型压制住了Luke，让那个调皮鬼不能再动一份一毫，像是一只被压扁的炸毛山猫。 

所以这就是了，Luke显然还没能接受自己的失败，两眼大大地盯着天花板像是不相信自己计划已经失败的反派，心有不甘，期待翻盘。

只是Henry不打算给他起死回生的机会了，他把一只经过健身房锻造的完美手臂搭在Luke的胸膛上，像是要保持绝对压制，然后迅速进入了他想要的，真正的睡眠。

“真高兴我们都没有窒息性爱的兴趣。你的胳膊，那真是一场蓄意谋杀。”卢克干巴巴地看着睡醒的Henry，说道。

“谁说的？”

“你不是认真的吧。告诉我不是。见鬼，你从来没提起过这个。不，别靠近我。我需要一个人独处一会儿。”

“骗你的啦，Lu，你是安全的，窒息在最早一批清单中出现时就被我划掉了。”

“你真的有个清单？”

“Luke，我佩服你找重点的能力，真的，五体投地。现在我精神焕发，还想再尝试一次枕头大战，我确信你已经准备好第二轮了。”

8、裸体围裙（有少量BvS剧透）

事情在Luke终于抽空看了BvS之后变成了灾难，Henry不得不花大力气安慰伤心的Luke，还要应付他提出来的各种各样的要求。

说是这能缓解他的心伤，让他看到一个完整的超人之类的。

其中一项就是还原克拉克在露易丝家中的情景。

所以他们完完整整地走了一遍。而Henry不得不重新戴上那双眼镜。

●浴缸。（没淹真是太好了）  
●晨间性爱。（精疲力竭）  
●裸体围裙。（那甚至都不是最悲惨的一部分）  
●煎蛋。（这才是。见，鬼，了。明明Luke才是吃饱喝足的那个，为什么自己要扶着还在酸胀的腰下床煎蛋？Henry心底小小的一个声音说道，“因为你是个甜心不愿意让自己的男朋友陷于难受的境地？”，但他还陷在疯狂性爱的后遗症里呢，谁来理解理解他啊？）

当Henry端着一个洁白闪亮的盘子，上面还带有两个完美金黄色泽的煎蛋来到他们俩的床前，试图叫醒他时，Luke终于抑制不住自己脸上那个大大的微笑。在他用刀戳开流质蛋黄的时候，Henry躺在他的身边，后背垫着一个枕头，嘴里嘟囔着“才不是钢铁之躯”这类的话。

而Luke亲了亲他耗光体力的男友的额头，低声刻下一句：“谢谢。”

谢谢你让克拉克-肯特又活了回来。

至于Henry，他可没有Luke想得那么多，在他滑进黑甜乡的最后一个念头是，下一次，他要让Luke也试一试裸体围裙，然后他自己才不要动呢，让Luke骑上他做完一整套，或许他们还可以试试乳交。


End file.
